Sports Champions Wiki
Welcome to the Sports Champions Wiki Sports Champions is a collection of sports games for the Playstation 3 Move motion controller. This Sports Champions Wiki is a collaborative website about the PS3 game that anyone can edit! About Sports Champions Sports Champions is a 2010 sports game for the Playstation® 3's Playstation Move® motion gaming accessory. It can be played by one player competing against simulated opponents of different skill levels, ot by two players competing against each other. Games Sports Champions provides a video game simulation of six sports games: Modes of Play Sports Champions allows each game to be played in four different modes: Champions Cup Champions Cup provides solo play for a single player against game-operated opponents in a series of matches of increasing difficulty against each of the Sports Champions ten Characters (avatars). Mid-way through the ten matches, the player must also complete a challenge round. The challenge is simply to score as many points as possible, which will award one to three stars. The challenge round can't be lost, but it must be completed to advance to the next opponent. The Cups are divided into four skill levels (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Champions) of ten matches each. Each opponent must be defeated in turn to unlock a game against the next opponent. (The Champions tournament only becomes visible when the Gold Cup is won in the sport.) Each player victory is scored with a point value based on the margin for victory and other sport-specific skills demonstrated in the match (see each sport's description for a list of factors.) Depending on that point score, the victory is awarded from one to three stars; a three-star victory unlocks that level's outfit for the defeated character. (Each character can unlock a Bronze outfit, a Silver (blue) outfit, a Gold outfit, and finally a Champions (black) outfit. In the Bronze Cup matches, the game provide tutorials between matches to teach the basics of play for each sport, as well as providing assistance to make play while learning more forgiving. In the Silver Cup series, there is less game assistance. The Gold Cup matches provide no assistance. After successfully completing all eleven of the Gold Cup matches, Sports Champions reveals a final Champions Cup series in the same style with still more difficult opponents. After winning all ten matches of a Champions Cup match at any skill level, Sports Champions will use the Playstation Move's Eye (camera) to take a "victory pose" photo. This may be stored on the Playstation or uploaded to a Facebook account (if the user has configured the Playstation with Facebook information.) To view a victory photo saved on the Playstation 3, select the sport, then select Champions Cups, then select the cup level (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Champion). Once at the cup's screen (before selecting an opponent), if there is a photo saved for that tournament, an additional button option will be added to the bottom of the screen. Press the square [] button on the Move controller to view the saved victory photo. (If no picture is saved for the currently selected cup level in the current sport, the button is ignored.) The photo cannot be deleted, but it can be replaced by re-playing and winning the final round of the cup, taking a new picture and saving it. Only one photo, the last photo saved, is kept for the sport and cup level. Free Play Free Play mode allows casual play for either one player against a game-operated opponent, or for two players against each other using a split-screen view, or up to four players. Each of the players may select either Bronze, Silver, or Gold level of difficulty (when two players compete together, each may choose a different difficulty level.) Bronze and Silver levels provide some game assistance to make play easier, while Gold level provides no assistance. (This makes it possible for a more experienced player to provide a handicap to a less experienced player, by, e.g., having the better player use Gold and the novice player use Bronze.) In single player mode against a game-operated opponent, Bronze and Silver also provides easier opponents. Disc Golf and Bocce allow up to four players to compete in Free Play mode, with the players taking turns making shots. The other sport events are limited to two players, providing a split-screen view of the action for simultaneous play. Beach Volleyball allows the players to choose to compete or cooperate on the same team against game-operate opponents. Challenge Challenge mode allows a single player to test specific game-related skills against game-generated challenges, such as aiming at specific targets. The system keeps track of the player's highest score. The details of challenge play are determined by the sporting event being played. (See the individual sports' descriptions.) Learn to Play Learn to Play mode provides series of tutorial steps designed to teach the basics of game play for each game. A player can select a tutorial directly via the Free Play option, or tutorials can be viewed between early rounds of the Champions Cup bronze matches. At the end of the text-based instructions, the player is asked to perform the lesson to demonstrate the skill just explained. Each lesson must be completed successfully at least once before the next step of the tutorial can be viewed. Characters Sports Champions offers a choice of ten character avatars. A player may select a character to represent him or her before each match. In Free Play solo mode, the player may also select the avatar the game plays. In Champions Cup mode, the character is associated with the level of difficulty. Each character has unique appearance, personality (mannerisms), voice and play style, as well as reactions to wins and loses. The player chooses an avatar from this initial set of ten characters, and may change the avatar each time the game is played. (Additional bonus character avatars may be unlocked later by victories in Champions Cup play.) In sports where the player has a partner (such as Beach Volleyball), that avatar can be selected as well (whether the avatar is operated by the Playstation or by another human player.) In Free Play, the player may also choose the character(s) to act as opponent(s), whether operated by the Playstation or another player. In Champion Cup play, each character appears as an opponent in a different round of each tournament (the order depends on the sport.) Character avatars have a choice of costume. Each begins with a sport-specific uniform and a casual outfit. Winning a match with three stars against the character in a Champions Cup round unlocks a new outfit for that character in that sport, color-keyed for each level of competition: Bronze, Silver (blue), Gold, Champions (black). Winning victories in Champions Cup also unlocks custom equipment specific to the sport (e.g. a custom bow, ball, paddle, or sword.) A player chooses the character avatar to represent him or her on the play screen before starting a match. Available custom outfits and equipment may be selected at that same time: On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the O''' button to cycle through available outfits for that character in the current sport. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the '''X button to cycle through any custom equipment available for that character in the current sport. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the triangle Δ''' button to the profile for that character. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, press the '''square [] button on the move controller to view a previously-saved "victory pose" photo for the current Cup (if the cup has previously been won and the player chose to save the picture.) In free play mode, the character avatar, outfit, and equipment of the opponent can also be selected on the same screen. In champions cup play, the opponent and his or her outfit is determined by the match. In sports that allow teams (Beach Volleyball, Bocce, Disc Golf), the character avatar and outfit of the teammate can also be selected on the same screen. Unlockable Characters Through play in Champions Cup mode, winning the Gold Cup unlocks a bonus (11th round) match with a special character (different for each sport.) Defeating that special character unlocks that avatar for player use (in all sports.) (One other avatar, G.R.E.G., is unlocked through completing the tutorials.) Bonus character avatars do not have a choice of outfits; they wear their signature clothing in all sports. They may, however, choose from unlocked custom equipment. Trophies Playing a sport in any mode awards a Playstation 3 Trophy for playing that sport. Winning a Champions Cup tournament in each sport at each skill level (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Champions) in Champions Cup tournament mode play awards a Sports Champions Trophy for the Cup in that Sport. Other Trophies are awarded for sports-specific accomplishment and for accomplishments across all sports. (See complete list of Sports Champions Trophies.) Category:Browse